It's hard to win when your enemy, is you
by saowen99
Summary: Hetalia fanfic. You were walking through the woods when along came twelve of our favorite hetalia characters? Rated T for paranoia's sake. This is assuming that you are a girl. I do not own hetalia or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Its hard to win ... When your enemy, is you.

It was a cold night. You were walking through the woods, and slowly you were losing feeling in your fingers. But you are stubborn and wouldn't stop moving forward. Then all of a sudden you collapsed on the ground. You tried to get back up but you...just, couldn't. No matter how hard you tried you couldn't move your legs...or your arms either. And you were so cold so, so cold. By now you had lost feeling in your arms up to your elbows and in your legs up to your knees. What you could feel was aching and sore from walking so far. Though you needed to keep going, but you were tired and it would feel good to sleep. Slowly, ever so slowly you drifted off to sleep.

What you didn't know was that you weren't alone. There was a group of twelve boys. There names were:

- Feliciano Vargas - a cheery boy who loves pasta

- Ludwig Beilschmidts - a serious "friend" of Feli who likes to train

- Honda Kiku - Ludwig and Feli's friend who is VERY polite

- Alfred F. Jones - a loud, obnoxious boy who likes hamburgers

- Arthur Kirkland - a gentleman who likes to cook but isn't good at it

- Francis Bonnefoy - an..affectionate boy who doesnt respect personal space

- Ivan Braginski - an intimidating boy who likes sunflowers

- Wang Yao - a polite, loud boy who is Honda's older brother

- Matthew Williams - a quiet, polite, "invisible" boy who Alfred's brother

- Lovino Vargas - the rude, fiery tempered older brother of Feli

- Gilbert Beilschmidts - overconfident, high self-esteem brother Ludwig

- Vash Zwingli - trigger-happy, man of few words (most of the time).

The boys are mostly all friends but of course there are a few enemy's (they also happen to be from all over the world (hetalia)) These boys were also walking through the woods just laughing and joking around. But they, unlike you, had worn warm clothes.

**I hope you enjoyed! Give me feedback good or bad! If you have any questions just comment or pm me and I will try to get back to you! I hope this was good (it's my first fanfic).**


	2. Chapter 2

It's hard to win ... When your enemy, is you. -chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or any of the characters.

As you were unconscious:

"Sooooo- Iggy, why don't you walk next to me, non?" Francis asked Arthur. "In your dreams Frog!" the angry Brit said back to the French boy as he proceeded to walk next to Alfred. "THATS RIGHT IGGY WILL WALK NEXT TO THE HERO!" Alfred yelled in his "hero" voice. Arthur just groaned and went to walk away from the group. "Matthew come walk next to the awesome me!" Gilbert said enthusiastically. " You know who I am?" Matthew asked with a shocked look on his face. "Why wouldn't the awesome me remember you?!" Gilbert exclaimed as he ran ahead with Matthew in tow. All of the other boys walked next to their friends and away from their enemy's. "Wait, come here! Quickly!" Arthur said in a panicked voice from his spot away from the group.

"WHAT'S WRONG IGGY! HOLD ON THE HERO IS COMING!" Alfred yelled as he ran toward Arthur. All of the rest of the boys just ran over to Arthur whispering among themselves. It just so happen that Vash was the closest and got to Arthur first. By the time the other boys got there Vash was straightening up with an unconscious girl in his arms. That image caused all the other boys to stop dead in their tracks.

HAHAHAHA It's a cliffhanger. Comment if you have any questions. Also I am looking for OC's to be paired up with characters in the fic. So pm me if you would like to be in it. First come First serve basis.


	3. Meeting your saviors

It's hard to win... When your enemy, is you. -chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, any characters, the OC's, or you.

Featured in this chapter is:

TheAmericanNinja's OC, Indie Carter

And legolasgreenleaf77's OC, Lily Spinner

Slowly you opened your eyes. You noticed 3 things. 1. you were warm for the first time in a long while. 2. you weren't in the woods anymore, in fact you were in a house, in a bed. And 3. you were surrounded by 12 boys and 2 girls.

You hid under the blankets and started to panic.

"Calm down, you are at my house in London." said a boy with a British accent. As he said that you tried sitting up. But as you sat up, you groaned because every bone and every muscle in your body screamed out in pain.

"Lay back down and rest,you were pretty frost bitten when we found you." said a commanding German.

"My apologies let us introduce ourselves," said the Brit, "my name is Arthur Kirkland."

"IM THE HERO AND MY NAME IS ALFRED F. JONES!" a loud American said. You hid under the covers because you were already nervous and the Alfred scared you. And the fact that a long haired, blond boy was trying to get closer to you didn't help.

"Umm Francis-san I think you are scaring her." said a polite, quiet voice. You poked your head out from under the covers just enough so your eyes could be seen.

"Hello I am Honda Kiku." said the polite voice in a Japanese accent as he bowed formally.

"I-I'm (name). Who are the rest of you." when you spoke Arthur stopped strangling the long haired boy you thought to be Francis and a Chinese boy with a ponytail said in a loud voices "Sooo cute, aru! My name is Wang Yao, aru!"

"H-hi Wang, Arthur, A-Alfred." you said the last name with a scared squeak. You weren't usually this nervous but you were in a strange place with strange people. "And hi Honda." you said shyly.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidts, and this is Feliciano Vargas." said the said the strict German, pointing to a sleeping brunette with a gravity defying curl on his head.

At that the brunette woke up and said "Awww Doitsu, what a cute ragazza!" with a Italian accent. With that he ran up to you and tried to give you a hug. You squeaked and tried to get out of the embrace and hide under the covers again, but to no avail.

"Help, help meeeeeee!" you exclaimed panicked.

"FELI LET GO YOU ARE SCARING (NAME)!" Ludwig commanded as he pulled the Italian off of you. As soon as Feliciano let go you hid under the covers, only to scream again. Because of the long haired blond boy that was under the covers.

"GET OFF HER YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Arthur yelled furiously. Then a dark haired, olive skinned girl came over to you.

" Hi (name) my name is Indie Carter, I'm sorry about Francis he's like that. Don't let it bother you." Indie said trying to comfort you. Then the other girl came over.

"Hey, (name) my name is Lily Spinner." A short, brown haired girl said. "Pretty." you said fingering one of Lily's necklaces.

"MY NECKLACE DON'T TOUCH!" she yelled. You dove right back under the covers with only your eyes showing.

"Lily, calm down she is scared, and she just wanted to give you a compliment." Indie said flipping her long, dark brown hair, that covers one eye, over her shoulder.

"Come back out." said a voice with a Switz accent. You looked up to see a boy with shaggy, blonde hair and green eyes. For the first time since you woke up you smiled. You took his hand and climbed out of the bed only for your legs to collapse out from under you. "Hold on to me lets get you back on the bed,(name)." the boy said. You blushed slightly and held onto him as he lifted you up and put you on the bed.

"W-what's your name?" you asked blushing a bit from having to be so close to him.

"Vash. Vash Zwingli." he said formally.

"My name is Ivan and you will become one with me, da." said a childish Russian voice that came from an EXTREMELY intimidating man who wore a scarf. "Eeeep!" you squeaked hiding under the covers once again.

"DON'T TALK TO MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT!" yelled Lily.

"Can everyone just calm the _ down!" said another Italian boy with slightly darker hair and a curl coming from the other side of his head. At that everyone settled down and you came out of the covers. "Hello, my ragazza, my name is Lovino Vargas. I apologies for these idiots." Lovino said making you blush slightly.

"Lovino! Stop flirting with her you are my boyfriend!" Indie said jealously. "Keskeskeskes seems like you are quite the ladies man Lovino." said a loud albino boy with a German accent. "Oh and (name) my name is The Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidts! Keskeskeskes." the albino said laughing.

"Hi Vash, Ivan, Lovino, and The Awesome Gilbert." you said, though you were a bit shy you were also a smart mouth. "And who is that over there?" you asked pointing to a boy with a stuffed bear standing off to the side.

"W-wait, you can see me?" he asked in a whispery voice.

"Yes,... why wouldn't I?" you asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing," he said. "My name is Matthew Williams. It's nice to meet you, (name)." he said politely. With all this excitement you became tired once again, and you laid back down against the pillow.

Vash seemed to notice this and said: "Everyone out, or I will beat you with my peace prize!" at that everyone but Vash and Arthur left.

"Is there anything I can get you, (name)?" the British boy asked kindly.

"W-well if it wouldn't be to much trouble (AUTHOR: I'm sorry if you are not this polite. For this story you will just have to pretend!) I would like some water and maybe o bite to eat I'm-," at this your stomach rumbled loudly causing you to blush red. ",-really hungry." you finished, blush still evident on your face.

"It's no problem at all, I will be right back with some water and scones." Arthur said, happy to have someone try out his cooking.

"Vash, what are still doing here?" you asked curiously.

"We all took turns watching you in case you woke up, and it's my turn to 'keep watch'" he explained.

"Oh ok. Sorry if I've been a burden." you said a little sadly. Even though you only knew them for a few minutes you had started to take a liking to some of the boys.

"N-no, not at all, (name). You haven't been a burden." he said an almost unnoticeable blush on his face. Those were the last words that you heard before you fell back asleep.

Thanks for reading! A few OC positions left! Just pm me if you would like to submit a OC! If you have any questions just review or pm and I will answer!

Ragazza: girl


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4?

I don't own hetalia, the OC's, the characters, or you. I do own the plot though!

Shout out to all the reviewers, favoriters, and followers! You guys have been great!

* * *

When you wake up the next day only Francis is in the room. You think that he must be on guard duty.

"Hello Francis, thank you for keeping watch. I hope that I'm not being a bother!" you said sweetly.

"Ohonhonhonhon~. Not at all ma cherie. I've _quite_ enjoyed your company." Francis said with a creepy grin sneaking onto his face. He slowly walked toward you, but thankfully you regained strength in your legs. So you got up from the bed and slowly backed up while he walked forward. Unfortunately your back hit a wall, and Francis continued to walk toward you. Soon he was face to face with you and gave you a kiss while you just stood there(maybe your reaction would be different but, it adds more to the story). Then you panicked and let out a shrill scream.

* * *

Lucky for you 4 boys raced through the door. Unlucky for Francis those 4 boys happen to be: Germany, Vash, Lovino, and Arthur.

Francis groaned "Oh _."

"What the _ were you doing to her _!?" Lovino yelled/ asked. "Leave her alone! Why did we let **YOU** watch (name) while she was sleeping!"

"Francis! I didn't even think that you would try anything on an innocent, sleeping girl!" Ludwig shouted angrily.

"Get away from her you frog!" Arthur said with a calm rage.

All Vash did was take out a hidden revolver and point it at Francis, with his finger on the trigger.

Francis slowly backed away with his hands in the air.

"Please don't kill him!" you said panicked at what happened.

* * *

After Germany had taken Francis into another room **FAR** away from yours, the remaining boys had sat down with you to talk about what happened.

"Is there anything I can get you (name)?" Arthur asked like the gentleman he is.

"If it's not to much trouble, could I have a cup of tea? I'm a little shaken up." you replied adorably (to the boys).

"No problem, love." he said as he left. A minute later he came back.

"So do you want to tell us what happened?" Lovino asked, for once not swearing.

"I-I don't know, I'm still shaken up." you replied hesitantly, not sure if you could trust the boys.

"Well, we can't do anything about it if you don't tell us what happened." Vash said, a bit impatiently.

"Can I ask you a question first?" you asked.

"Of course, love." Arthur replied.

You blushed at the 'love' at the end of the sentence. "Well, why did you help me? Why didn't you just leave me in the woods?" at that all the boys stopped and looked up with a shocked look.

"Why would we leave a frost bitten ragazza in the woods?" Lovino asked, too shocked to swear.

"Yes, we ARE gentlemen. We can't leave someone unconscious in the woods!" Arthur replied, shock evident on his face. Vash just sat there.

"Well," you said blushing, "not many people in my life would have been so nice to me, but complete strangers helped me. And I wanted to know why." All the boys looked sad at that, almost like they were pitying you.

"No matter who it was we would have helped, maybe other people would have left someone to freeze. But we wouldn't and didn't." Vas said speaking for the first time since your question.

"Ok, well thank you for not leaving me there." you said a small, grateful smile on you face. Lovino came over and gave you a hug. That surprised the other boys **ALOT**, he wasn't one for hugs.

"Why don't you tell us what happened so we can kill that_, Francis." he said anger at Francis causing him to swear.

"Ok. Well when I woke up, I saw Francis. So I said hello and thanked him for keeping watch, and I told him that I hoped I wasn't being a bother. Then he got this creepy look on his face and started to laugh weird," you said, "then he said that I wasn't being a bother and called me "his darling".

"That frog!" Arthur spat, clearly livid.

"Next he started to walk toward me slowly, so I got scared and started to back up until my back hit a wall. Then Francis started to kiss me and when he took a breath I screamed, then you guys showed up and saved me." you said blushing that you were talking about it with 3 boys. All the boys looked disgusted, but not surprised, that Francis would do that.

"That's it I'm gonna kill that _ for touching (name)!" Lovino yelled running toward the door.

"Don't do that for me, I've already caused enough trouble." you said panicking that Lovino might actually kill somebody. Lovino did stop just to see what everyone else's reaction was.

"No (name), he's right that frog shouldn't have kissed you." Arthur said still livid. All Vash said was "Francis will die." and he again pulled out his revolver as he walked toward the door.

* * *

Another cliffhanger! I'm sorry! Don't hurt meeeeeeeee! *italian flag waving maneuver* Still review if you are confused!Still looking for OC's! Also if anyone has ideas for later chapters let me know! I'm running out of ideas! And the tenth reviewer will get a one-shot of ther choice!


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hetalia, the characters, the OC's, or you. I do own the plot though. I'm sorry for the cliffhangers! Thanks for being patient with my bad writing! It's my first story!**

Francis P.O.V

"Oh _." Francis groaned. Of course. Of course! Why did he not see this coming. Out of everyone currently in the house, Arthur, Ludwig, Lovino, and worst of all that trigger happy Vash just had to come in.

"What the _ were you doing to her _!?" Lovino yelled/ asked. "Leave her alone! Why did we let YOU watch (name) while she was sleeping!"

"Francis! I didn't even think that you would try anything on an innocent, sleeping girl!" Ludwig shouted angrily.

"Get away from her you frog!" Arthur said with a calm rage.

All Vash did was take out a hidden revolver and point it at Francis, with his finger on the trigger.

'it's probably best to back away now...' I thought. Maybe just, maybe I won't get killed!

"Please don't kill him!" (name) said panicked.

Now here I was. Stuck in a room FAR away from ma cherie TT-TT

"Hmm." I said, rising out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw none other than Ludwig, Vash, Arthur, and Lovino at the door to the room. 'Just. My. Luck.' I thought.

"So. Tell us what REALLY happened. Frog." Arthur said venomously.

"We don't think we've gotten the whole truth from (name). So honestly tell us what happened and I might not put a bullet in you brain." Vash said calmly, while pulling out his revolver.

Gaah! Another short chapter and another cliffhanger! I feel bad now :( again review. I'm STILL waiting for the tenth reviewer to win the one-shot. And yes the OC's will make a reappearence soon! And thanks to the reviewers/ favoriters/ followers!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Awkward silence.

**I don't own Hetalia, you, the characters, or the OCs. The plot is mine though!**

**Reappearance of: **

** Indie Carter (TheAmericanNinja's OC)**

** Lily Spinner (legolasgreenleaf77's OC)**

**And new appearances by **

** Charlie Tanner ( .Freedom's OC)**

** Sam Carter (Indie's sister) (JCScannell's OC)**

**Thanks for being patient with me and for all your reviews and favorites!**

Regular POV

Now you were sitting in Arthur's living room with all of the other boys except for Francis, and the two girls. Standing in front of you were two girls you've never seen before.

"Hi, I'm Charlie, Charlie Tanner." said a girl with shaggy, short, dirty blond hair and grey blue eyes. She was wearing baggy clothes, though you could tell underneath she had some curves.

"And I'm Sam Carter, Indie's sister." said a pale girl with brunette razored hair, and almond shaped hazel eyes.

"Hello Charlie, hello Sam. It's nice to meet you both. My name is (name)." you said. The girls smiled at you and went to sit down. Sam sat near Matthew, and for the moment Charlie sat alone. So you guessed that Sam and Matthew were dating and that Charlie and France were dating. Well, _. Charlie's boyfriend kissed you. Not her but you. And she is just slightly intimidating. Just slightly.

"Why don't you tell everyone what happened today, (name)?" Vash said.

TIME SKIP (cause I can and I find no need to retype the story a third time.)

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him!" Charlie yelled as she ran to the room that Francis was currently in. All you heard was a scream and sobbing, the sobbing sounded like it was from a female.

"I thought you changed! But you NEVER change do you!" the sobbing voice yelled.

"Give me another chance! I couldn't help it! I did change, this was an accident I'm sorry!" Francis yelled back.

"With you its always GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE! I've given you enough chances already! So you know what, you and your chances can kiss my _!" Charlie yelled back.

"What did I ever see in you! I thought you trusted me, and loved me! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" Francis screamed. Then you saw a sobbing Charlie run out of the room and slam the door, and doing the same for the front door.

**Still waiting for the tenth reviewer to win the one-shot...please review and all that stuff! I know more cliffhangers. Im sorry it just makes writing this more fun!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own hetalia, the OC's, you, or the characters. The plot is mine though! **

**(OC names and owners in last chapter). Thanks to all of those who review and favorite. The winner of the one shot is *drumroll* Spaceteapack so congrats to you!**

Now there was an awkward silence in the room, because nobody knew quite what to do after the scene that had just occurred before you.

"Well moving on, we will probably need to get you some clothes, (name)." Arthur said breaking the tension.

"Really you don't need to go through the trouble, I can just make do with what I have-" you were interrupted by Gilbert,

"Keskeskeskes the awesome me will take you shopping!" he's aid a little to enthusiastic about going shopping with you.

"I was thinking that Lily, Indie, Sam, and Charlie could take her, Gilbert. But for now you can wear something of mine." Arthur said.

"Umm o-okay if it's not to much trouble," you said, "Arthur?" "Yes, love?" "Thank you." you said blushing.

The boys fought over which boys clothing you would wear and you ended up wearing green army pants, a white tank top, Alfred's bomber jacket (that was WAY to big), and brown boots.

"Thank you guys for letting me borrow your clothes." you said. All of a sudden Alfred was glomping you.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE (NAME)!" Alfred yelled, obviously pleased that you were wearing his jacket.

"T-thanks, I guess?" you said in sort of a questioning way.

As Alfred had gotten a lecture on respecting people's personal space, you went over to talk to Lovino and Matthew.

"Hi guys. I just wanted to thank you again for helping me when I was in the woods, and Lovino thanks for saving me from Francis." you said, a slight blush on your cheeks because you really hadn't interacted that much with the boys.

"No problem (name)," Lovino said, "Francis shouldn't had done that, it was disgusting and rude. Especially to someone who lived through what you just did."

"Y-your welcome (name), but really anyone would have helped." Matthew said, as a red blush creeped onto his face. "Anyway it was Vash who carried you back to the car."

"Really, he did? I thought it would have been Alfred, Ludwig, or even Ivan." you said an extreme blush coming onto your face. Vash was one of the boys you had started to grow attached to.

**And...another cliff hanger! What will you do with your new information? What will happen when you go shopping? Will Charlie make another appearance? These questions will most likely be answered! Or not you know me, with all my cliffhangers! Please review and stuff it motivates me to write faster!**


	8. Introduction to Lyall

Introduction to Lyall

**I don't own hetalia, the OC's, you, or the characters. The plot is mine though! Thanks to all of those who review and favorite :)**

**NEW OC: Lyall Mckirkland(soulessgingercumberbitch's OC).**

While you were blushing like crazy, Arthur had gotten everyones attention.

"Alright Indie, Sam, and Lily you can take (name) to the mall. I will call Charlie and Lyall. Wait (name), you haven't met Lyall yet have you?" Arthur said and asked.

"No I haven't." you said.

"Ve~ she is Ludwig's girlfriend!" Feli said giggling while Ludwig blushed.

"Oh, ok." you said smiling at how cute Ludwig looked when he blushed.

"Well I will go call them." Arthur said excusing himself from the room. Your thoughts and your eyes slowly wandered to the Swiss boy, Vash. Then he looked up and saw you staring. You looked away blushing scarlet (yes I know, you blush a lot?. Sorry.).

After a while Charlie came back over and another girl with light blue eyes and ginger sort of punkish hair. You suspected that this was Lyall, Ludwig's girlfriend.

"LUDWIG!" Lyall yelled as she hopped out of a Volkswagen das auto(not good with cars sooo :P). She ran up to Ludwig and glomped the _ out of him.

"Hi Lyall." he said looking happier than he had since you met him. Then they started kissing each other.

"Ahhmm." Arthur said clearing his throat. "We do have a guest, Lyall."

"Ohh. Hi I'm Lyall Mckirkland ifyou didn't already guess." she said shaking your hand.

"Hello Lyall, I'm (name)." you said with a smile. You could tell you would be friends.

So now you were in a car with Indie, Sam, and with Arthur driving. Charlie, Lyall, and Lily were in Lyall's car. You were going to the mall to get some clothes even though for the past hour you've been saying that you didn't want to be a bother and didn't want to go. But you were out numbered by 17 to 1, so your argument was invalid.

"So (name), are you going to tell us why you were in the woods?" Arthur asked with that adorably accent of his.

"Well, if it's only you three...," you said hesitantly, "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Love, if that's what you want we won't tell a soul." Arthur said while the girls nodded and looked at you with pity.

"Alright. Alright, I will tell you," you started, "my parents have been fighting for the last few weeks, and two nights ago it got more out of hand than usual. So it started to get violent. They started trying to make me pick sides, each one throwing bribes and threats. I got just so sick of it!" you said in an angry whisper with tears threatening to run down your cheeks. The other teens in the car looked at you with pity...and sympathy.

"So, I decide I wasn't going to put up with there _ anymore. I started walking away...then I was jogging and the next thing I new I was running, lost, and so so cold..." you said, tears now running down your cheeks. Now some of the other people in the car were crying (cough cough *Arthur* cough).

"I was so tired, and I guess I fell asleep. Then I woke up and was with you guys." you said wiping away your tears and staring out the window as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Ahmm, it seems as if we are here." Arthur said, as you looked up to see the biggest mall you've ever seen.

**Ok more cliff hangers and stuff, soooo don't kill me please! *Flag waving* next chapter should be out soon. No more one shots please! Tell me if there are spelling mistakes please. **


	9. Why, why did you agree to this!

Chapter 9 Why, why did you agree to this?!

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, the characters, the OCs, or you. The plot and ideas are mine though.**

Now you were at the mall with Arthur, Lyall, Lily, Sam, Indie, and Charlie. This. Is. One. Of. The. WORST. Ideas. Ever. No argument. Worst idea ever. 5 girls with 5 different styles. It was just a disaster waiting to happen. Arthur had left to go to a book store until you girls were done shopping. So now all the girls were trying to bring you into different stores. After several minutes of bickering,

"EVERYONE JUST CALM THE _ DOWN!" Lyall yelled. The whole mall got quiet. Like deathly quiet. You were blushing at all the stares. Only Indie was blushing with you. The rest of the girls either looked like it was a normal thing, was giving everyone the finger, or cussing everyone out. After about five minutes everyone was back to shopping, or eating, or whatever.

"What store do you want to go to (name)?" Lyall asked sincerely (because she had been brought up to date on your story from the car. Even though you told them not to tell anyone).

"I don't know, I don't know what stores are in this mall." you said embarrassed because you sounded so helpless. At that point Gilbert ran out of his hiding spot behind a tree and glomped you. For a moment you just stood there in surprise. Just when you had started to fight back, Gilbert's weight was taken off your shoulders. And by who? Why Lyall of course! Cause Gilbert is just that lucky (was written sarcastically). So as Gilbert is being pinned to the ground by Lyall, some strange tan, dark haired, green eyed boy glomped you in Gilbert's place. You squeaked in surprise.

"H-help! Help me!" you choked out (he had a tight grip) as your arms flailed trying to get your "attacker" of you. By then everyone in your 'group' excluding Arthur and including Gilbert were looking at you/ choking Gilbert (*cough cough Lyall cough*)/ trying to get the stranger off you.

**More cliffhangers, I know, I know. It makes writing stories more fun, and makes me want to tie up loose ends faster. So deal with it. Who is this mysterious person? What are he and Gilbert doing there? What will happen once I actually let you go shopping? What will you buy? Please review/ favorite! You will find out sooner that way! Hopefully I will answer all these :) I don't know *shrug*. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Alrighty, which store do you want to shop at! I will put in most suggestions, unless I don't know what the store is, or have too many requests!**


	10. Meeting Antonio

Chapter 10 Meeting Antonio.

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, the characters, the OCs, or you. I do own the plot, my ideas, and my mind. **

After the stranger was pried of of you and Lyall was pried off Gilbert, you all were standing in a group.

"So would you kindly tell us why you are here?" Charlie asked, clearly pissed off.

"Wait, wait you know this person!" you asked, confused. You were upset at being glomped by Gilbert, who you didn't know to well, and whoever the other guy is.

"I'm sorry, chica. My name is Antonio Carriedo. It's nice to meet you." the stranger/ Antonio said kissing both of your cheeks.

"I-I my, um, name is, um (n-name). It's ni-nice to m-meet you too." you said stuttering and blushing from the kisses.

"SO ADORABLE!" Gilbert and Antonio yelled at the same time, glomping you, again.

"Ahhh help meeeeee!" you yelled startled.

"You are red as a tomate!" Antonio said fangirl squealing. Gilbert was just glomping you and muttering about being awesome. So you were struggling under the boys weight and trying to get them off you. Lyall and Lily were helping you by trying to remove the boys **(yes Lily forgave you for touching her necklace after being convinced by Indie that you meant no harm)**. Sadly your efforts failed and you ended up on the floor under Gilbert and Antonio.

"Uggggggg." you groaned, when you tried to get up you found that you couldn't. When you looked up to see why you couldn't get up, you saw Gilbert. And he was straddling you. Once again you began to blush a million shades of red.

"Kesesesese. Well hello there (name) fancy meeting you here." Gilbert said arrogantly.

"GET OFF ME!" you yelled, while flailing around and trying to push him off. By this time Antonio, the Spaniard, had gotten up from laying on your legs.

"Kesesesese, how about no!" Gilbert said, laughing at how hilarious you looked. But he didn't expect for your knee to come in contact with his face. Which is exactly what it did. So know Gilbert is lying on his back 5 feet away from you, twitching.

"Now that that's over," you said pulling yourself off the floor, "will you tell us why you're here?"

"Gilbert wanted to go shopping with you because 'he's awesome'. I just came to make sure he didn't get into trouble." Antonio explained, as Gilbert couldn't talk at the moment.

"Well didn't you do a GREAT job with that." Charlie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yea, sorry about that, mis amigos (my friends)." Antonio apologized while scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Never mind. Let's just go and find Arthur so we can get some lunch." you said still slightly blushing and pissed.

"Wait, Arthur's here!?" Gilbert asked, suddenly regaining the ability to talk.

"Yea, why?" Indie asked.

"Cause he's f_ing scary when he's mad!" Gilbert yelled over his shoulder as he ran toward the exit.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Lily, Charlie, Lyall, and Sam yelled as they chased him down the hall. Indie, who was still with you, just sighed and walked toward the book store that Arthur had went into (with you in tow).

**What will happen when Arthur reappears? Will the girls catch Gilbert? Why did the authoress forget Spain untill now? (I feel REALLY bad about that! It wasn't on purpose or to develop the plot. I just kinda forgot untill now :( again sorry bout that) Well only the Authoress knows! (No I don't :P). Sorry about being so late! I kinda forgot to upload this chapter when it was done... So yea *sweatdrop* Don't kill me! Cause then I can't keep writing! And no more stores please I gots two already and that's all I need!**


	11. Chapter 11 Lunchtime

Chapter 11 Lunchtime

**This will be the last chapter. I am extremely sorry! But sadly, this story has become a chore to write and I have had no inspiration for it in weeks. I would rather write something good and enjoy it than write something bad and be miserable. So sorry again, and I guess I will leave the rest up to you :,(.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own hetalia, the OC's, the stores mentioned, or you**.

As you entered the book store, you gasped in surprise at the amount of shelves the little store could hold. Then you were dragged over to where a blond headed boy was reading.

"Ahh there you are Arthur! We are going to grab some lunch in the food court before starting, want to tag along?" Indie asked, still dragging you around.

"Sure I would love to join. Let's head over there now." Arthur replied, gently removing you from Indie's grip.

"Thanks Arthur." you whispered when Indie was out of earshot.

"No problem, love. You seem to have been exposed with enough physical contact for today." (ARTHUR IS SYCIC! Jk he was filled in by Lily) he replied.

"Yea." you replied laughing. So you walked into the food court and immediately saw where your "friends" were sitting. You walked over and noticed that they had gotten you, Indie, and Arthur hamburgers while you were gone. So you thanked them and sat down to eat.

TIME-SKIP

Now you stood in front of Hot Topic, one of the stores in the mall. With you were Lily, Charlie, Lyall, Sam, and Indie. The boys were elsewhere (you can choose where). Looking around you could tell that the girls, or at least most of them, really enjoy going to this store and would NOT leave until you were fully outfitted. As soon as you walked in the store the girls scattered, trying to find you some clothes. You walked over to a rack filled with (clothing item). After about 15 minutes of looking around, you were dragged over to the changing rooms where all the girls (and mysteriously the guys) were waiting.

"All us girls picked out an outfit for you to try on, so we can see your style!" Lyall explained getting excited.

"Umm ok?" you replied before you were pushed into the changing room to try on Lyall's pick (look at link for the outfit):

cgi/set?id=74298483

Everyone gave a collective gasp while Lyall said something along the lines of 'I knew it would look good on her'. You were ushered back in while they debated the outfit. Prussia for once was quiet because he was to busy blushing at you in those short shorts/ booty shorts. Here is your next outfit: cgi/set?id=74519050

But you were to nervous to leave the dressing room...

**Like all my chapters, the last one will go out with a cliffhanger. Well I hope no one is mad at me but, if you are feel free to spam, I will ignore it anyways. But for those who will be nice, I will always reply**.


	12. Links for chapter 11

I just realised that the links didn't work, so here are the links:  
cgi/set?id=74298483 that's the first one  
lilys_choice/set?id=74519050 ant that's the second one. Sorry for the links not working :(


End file.
